1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure herein relate to a flexible display device and a method of manufacturing a window member for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of display devices used for multi-media devices, such as a television, a mobile phone, a tablet computer, a navigation device, a game machine, and the like, have been developed. A variety of forms of display devices have recently been developed. For example, a variety of flexible display devices have been developed, such as a curved display device, a banding type display device, a foldable display device, a rollable display device, a stretchable display device, and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art.